


Brooklyn Boys Make Good Nurses

by chaosform



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosform/pseuds/chaosform
Summary: Prompt from otp-prompts-for-you on Tumblr:- “Dude you have a serious fever.”“Ha, it’s just because I’m so hot you can’t handle this.”“No this is like hospital level fever. You are going to die."-Stuckony
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 20





	Brooklyn Boys Make Good Nurses

“Dude you have a serious fever.” Bucky says, somewhere over to my left. He took my temperature once and he thinks he’s my own personal nurse. 

Well technically that’s not true, both him and Steve have dragged me out of my workshop to eat and sleep more times than I can count, but that’s neither here nor there. The point is, that I’m Tony stark, and I don’t let colds affect my work, besides what was it dad said? Oh yeah, *“Stark men are made of iron”, and iron doesn’t get sick, though that’s not exactly what he meant. It serves it’s purpose, but I can’t say that, it’ll only make them worry more. So I go with avoidance, my personal power move.

“Ha, it’s just because I’m so hot you can’t handle this.” I answer continuing on with my work.

“No this is like hospital level fever. You are going to die.” Steve says from somewhere on my right.

“I know you guys are from a different century, but you do know that there have been a lot of advancements in medical care, right?” I point out, but I put my tools down anyways, because I’m not exactly able to do much, what with the sinus pressure, and unpredictable cough.

“Well they still haven’t been able to replicate Steve’s super soldier serum, so I don’t think they’re that advanced yet” Bucky quips, coming over to place his hand on my forehead again.

“That’s because they’ve stopped trying" I retort with a cough. It’s not exactly convincing, so they exchange worried looks, and come to some sort of agreement.

“How about you come upstairs with us, and we get you everything you need or want?” taunts Steve, seriously, he’s not nearly as innocent as everyone makes him out to be.

“And if I want both of you?” I tease, already knowing the answer, and trying to make my way upstairs.

“Then that’s what you’ll get” Bucky answers as my Brooklyn boys come flank me on either side to help me upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> *”Stark men are made of iron” is something I really loved to hate from the awesome fic “Don’t Say it” by biblomaniac on Archive of our own.
> 
> Prompt from otp-prompts-for-you on Tumblr


End file.
